


Lost

by dorwinionwhining



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorwinionwhining/pseuds/dorwinionwhining
Summary: "Tell me he's dead," Fingon begged.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly 100 words, but make it sad.
> 
> I've had this sitting around for a long time thinking I'd expand it into something longer, but I really like it as is, so I figured I'd post it. Any and all positive feedback is much appreciated.

"Tell me he's dead," Fingon begged. 

It had been weeks.

Fingon should have felt stronger. Instead, he shook more now than he had back on the Ice.

He'd never seen Maglor's eyes look so shadowed. "He must be. It's been years." He sounded almost flippant.

Bile rose in Fingon's throat.

He swallowed. He'd thrown up enough.

He couldn't tell if his anger was directed at Maglor or at Maedhros or at himself. He clenched his hands into weak fists and said, "You don’t know."

Maglor glanced aside.

The darkness of his eyes shone wet with unshed tears. 

"He must be."


End file.
